Secrets and Lies
by halfie1981
Summary: Hugo and Teddy both have sectrets. Secrets who can break them or save them. Warning: Slash. Extreme Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed herein belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic/Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made.

The gasp of shock seemed to fill the alleyway, but Teddy didn't pause for a second. As footsteps sounded, moving quickly away from them, he grabbed a handful of Hugo's hair and dragged his head back sharply, his lips barely touching Hugo's ear.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you? Knowing that Albus saw us. Saw my cock sliding into you, heard you wimpering. You fucking love knowing that he watched me fuck you up against a wall in this alley like some two knut whore."

"Oh....fuck....yes." Hugo responded, breath coming in small pants, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the grimy brick, nails tearing in the pursuit of control.

"Gonna make you come all over those bricks. Make you scream and beg and die just a little." Teddy's words fueled Hugo's want, the fingers in his hair adding that delicious edge of pain.

Teddy was right, Hugo realized in a strange moment of clarity. He did enjoy getting caught whilst Teddy was fucking him, but Teddy didn't know the truth behind it. Every time someone caught them, Hugo hoped that they would realize it was Teddy who was fucking him. Teddy who could make him come with just a hand on cock and word in ears, pouring like poisoned honey into his mind.

In the past three months, they had been caught inflagranté eight times. Of course, Teddy always looked different each time they fucked, his ability making it easier for their "indiscretions" to remain anonymous; at least for Teddy. Hugo had endured 3 talks from his mother and two from his father about the need to respect himself, settle down and find the right person. He had sat through 2 family dinners with Albus staring at him like he'd grown another head; Lily looking at him like he was a total enigma and James giving him the thumbs up when nobody else was looking.

When he told Teddy about these things, Teddy merely smirked and told Hugo how funny it was that no one realised it was him. He would pull Hugo towards him gently, kiss him, caress him and remind him that they couldn't let anyone find out. That they would be disowned should any one know that they were sleeping together; branded disgusting, wrong and cast out from the family. Then Teddy would drag him to closest surface, be it a wall, or a table or a chair, and proceed to fuck Hugo until his throat was raw, his legs gave way and his lips bled from being bitten.

Hugo was brought back the present by the feeling of teeth biting into the back of his neck, and the firm grip on his cock. Any feelings of hurt and shame, the knowledge that Teddy would never love him, never claim him publicly melted away with every thrust, every grunt and moan and incoherent mumble from his lover.

"Feels.....good....amazing...christ...Hugo..." Teddy gasped, the words sounding pained.

Hugo merely whined in response, pushing back, trying to force Teddy into him further.

Teddy's hand moved faster on Hugo's cock, one finger ghosting over the slit on every upstroke, and Hugo felt his knees give way, felt the blood rushing through his veins. He saw fireworks bursting behind his eyelids, and felt Teddy come, felt the nails dig into his hips and heard Teddy's muffled whimper.

Hugo watched with a sinking heart as Teddy cleaned himself and pulled his jeans up, changing his hair back to it's original colour and length; knowing that as soon as they left this alley, he would be forgotten, ignored until the next time Teddy felt desperate for a shag.

James smirking comment of "Seriously, mate, you have to tell me how you do it!" on his reappearance in the pub only served to make him feel worse.

Standing in the crowded pub, watching Teddy as he flirted with the barmaid, finger running up and down the length of her arm, Hugo swore to himself that he would never let it happen again.

But he knew it would, it always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed herein belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic/Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made.

Teddy knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that he was making Hugo feel cheap and used and unbearably hurt. He knew that Hugo longed for the day when Teddy would embrace him in public, make it known that he loved Hugo. And he did love Hugo.

But how could he tell him that Hugo as his lover couldn't compete with his family. Hugo couldn't take the place of Uncle Harry, the only father he had ever known. His caress couldn't replace Aunt Hermione, who was the only reason he'd managed to pass his Auror's exams.

Hugo's heated flesh couldn't replace Aunt Ginny's soft words of encouragement and commiseration, would never compare to Uncle Ron's quidditch rants.

Hugo's laughter would never fill the hole left by the loss of Lily's giggle's when he made funny faces. His smile would not replace James' smug grin when returning home from a date.

How could he tell Hugo that his love simply wasn't enough to make the loss of his whole world worthwhile? As he sat, flirting with a woman who in truth held no attraction for him, he swore that he would never let it happen again.

But he knew it would, it always did. Because Teddy was his own worst enemy.


End file.
